1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephonic communications, and more particularly to providing universal access to interactive voice response systems.
2. Related Art
Two types of telephone dialing are in use today worldwide: dial pulse (xe2x80x9cDPxe2x80x9d) and dual-tone multi-frequency (xe2x80x9cDTMFxe2x80x9d). DP is a signaling standard developed in 1920s to operate automatic telephone switching equipment that requires pulses of electrical current to operate relay-type selector gear. DP pulses are created by breaking the current in the local loop a number of times corresponding to the digit being dialed. The term xe2x80x9cDP telephonexe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to telephones that can communicate using DP signaling. DP telephones can include, for example, rotary telephones and pushbutton telephones having a keypad. The round dial of the rotary telephone is rotated counterclockwise to the desired digit and released causing a small cam to break the loop the correct number of times. For pushbutton telephones, pulses are created electronically after the desired digit is pressed on the keypad.
The DTMF dialing mode was developed by Bell Laboratories and introduced in the United States in mid-1960s as an alternative to DP. Each of 16 possible DTMF signals is represented by a unique pair of frequencies.
A majority of land line telephones in use today worldwide (60 to 70% by some estimates) cannot dial in DTMF. This is mostly because older type central offices (e.g., step-by-step and crossbar type central offices) within telephone networks do not recognize DTMF signaling in the local loop. DP remains the most common signaling in these countries. Telephone users may also choose to retain DP service when it is less expensive than DTMF service.
Unfortunately, this vast segment of the worldwide telephone market is unable to access the many and varied interactive voice response (IVR) systems, enhanced services, and other call processing applications that have become prevalent in many countries. The majority of these systems are designed to receive only DTMF signals from callers.
As a result, businesses and residential users are unable to access many efficiency-enhancing IVR applications such as, for example, voice mail, auto-attendant, information bureaus, automated ordering systems, and telebanking. Telephone companies cannot offer any enhanced high-margin caller services, effectively limiting them to two main sources of revenue: installation/activation fees and monthly charges forbasic telephone service. Local telephone companies are also losing money because of the low call completion rate associated with DP service, because only those calls which are successfully connected and followed by conversation are chargeable and thus profit generating. Long distance providers cannot implement widespread pre-paid calling card systems which rely on DTMF signaling. This drastically reduces competition in many countries, driving up rates for long distance and international calls.
Furthermore, travelers overseas experience difficulties accessing their IVR systems at home when visiting countries where DP prevails. Paging companies are limited to using more expensive alphanumeric pagers to provide worldwide coverage, which requires that they also support expensive call centers having numerous operators for receiving requests and manually paging their customers.
A number of different systems have been developed in order to overcome the so-called DTMF barrier. These systems can be grouped into two main categories: systems implemented on the IVR side, and systems implemented on the caller side.
Dial pulse recognition systems are a first IVR-side example. Telephone networks normally do not pass through to the IVR system the actual electrical DP pulses from DP telephones. Rather, the IVR system at best receives audible clicks corresponding to the DP pulses. Two different dial pulse recognition systems have been implemented: pulse detection and pulse-to-DTMF conversion. Both are based on detecting and counting the audible clicks received by the IVR system. Pulse detection systems are implemented on the voice boards installed inside the computers that support the IVR system. Special software detects the incoming audible clicks and passes the results to the IVR application. For example, Dialogic Corporation has implemented pulse detection within their products. Pulse-to-DTMF conversion systems detect the incoming audible clicks and generate an equivalent DTMF signal which is then used by the IVR system. These systems are often implemented as separate equipment, such as personal computer (PC) boards or a separate stand-alone system. For example, Teleliaison, Aerotel Corporation, and Sumihiro Signal Processing have implemented pulse-to-DTMF conversion systems.
However, dial pulse recognition systems suffer from several disadvantages. First, these systems have not proven to be reliably accurate. Both require accurate detection of the audible clicks associated with DP signals, the accuracy of which depends on, for example, the type of central office equipment, noise in the speech path, and the network configuration. Some networks completely filter out the audible clicks, rendering IVR-side dial pulse recognition systems completely useless. Furthermore, these systems are very expensive (e.g., from $200 to $700 per port). The cost of adding dial pulse recognition can often double the overall cost of an IVR system. These costs are passed along to subscribers in the form of higher rates.
Speech recognition systems are a second IVR-side example. Speech recognition technology allows callers to interact with IVR systems through spoken phrases. The IVR system is equipped with special hardware and/or software that is designed to understand certain voice commands. Speech recognition systems can vary, for example, by the number of words in their vocabulary, by the number of languages supported, and by the sophistication of their speech recognition algorithm. However, speech recognition technology is very expensive (e.g., $1,000+per port), often more than doubling overall system cost. Reliability is also low, given that the accuracy of speech recognition can depend upon, for example, the caller""s speaking habits (e.g., accents, voice levels, changes in voice due to sickness), and the network quality (e.g., noise levels).
Different caller-side systems have also be implemented. Portable DTMF tone generators are a first caller-side example system that allow users to access IVR systems using any DP telephone. The user places a call and waits for the IVR system to answer. Once the IVR answers, the user places the generator against the microphone of the handset while keeping the earpiece against her ear, and presses the appropriate buttons on the generator""s keypad in response to the IVR spoken instructions. The device generates the appropriate audible DTMF signals which are picked up by the microphone and sent to the IVR system.
However, these portable generators are inconvenient to use. Users must purchase and carry these devices in order to access their IVR services. They also require special training and a level of manual dexterity that significant portions of the population may not possess, such as older users and persons with physical disabilities. For example, in order to achieve reliable results, the user must hold the device properly against the handset and press the correct buttons on what is often a small keypad. Furthermore, these battery-operated devices are usually good for about 2000 calls before the batteries must be changed, leaving open the possibility that the device may xe2x80x9cdiexe2x80x9d at a crucial moment. These devices can be easily damaged, lost or stolen, and are relatively expensive (approximately $20), particularly taking into consideration salary levels in many developing countries (e.g., $100 per month or less).
Telephones capable of switching between dialing modes are a second example of caller-side systems. Some of these telephones can be manually switched between DP and DTMF modes, for example, by pushing a designated button on the telephone""s keypad (e.g.,xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d). The caller places the call in DP mode, and then switches to DTMF once the IVR system answers. An example of this type telephone can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,826 to Daie. However, the caller must purchase a dual-mode phone and must remember to switch modes when accessing IVR services.
Other dual-mode telephones include hardware that recognizes when a call has been connected and switches automatically from DP to DTMF, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,437 to Bettan et al. (xe2x80x9cBettanxe2x80x9d), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,697 to Murray et al. (xe2x80x9cMurrayxe2x80x9d). These automatic telephones must use some criteria for switching dialing modes. Bettan, for example, switches dialing modes upon detecting a ring back signal. Performance can degrade whenever, as is often the case, generation of ring back signals and ring signals is not synchronized. This frequently occurs where IVR systems are installed behind a private branch exchange (PBX). Here, the IVR might answer the call before the telephone receives the ring back signal. Automatic dual-mode telephones also will not work with IVR applications that require outbound dialing (e.g., message notification).
Still other telephones, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,810 to Marin et al., include a telephone apparatus with automatic dialing and sequential control signaling capabilities. These telephones can support sequential dialing in DP and DTMF under user control, or automatically in a preprogrammed mode. However, in manual mode, the user must still remember to switch from one mode to the next, and the automatic mode is not appropriate for interacting with an IVR system because the callers response will vary according to particular menu options.
Of course, for those areas in which DTMF signaling is already supported by the local telephone company, users must only replace their old DP telephone with a DTMF capable telephone in order to access IVR services. However, the cost of a new telephone, though minimal, can be significant when compared to the average income in many developing countries. Users may also decide to stay with DP service because they do not want to pay extra fees for DTMF service. Sometimes, users are not even aware that DTMF service exists and what it is all about.
For those areas in which DTMF signaling is not yet supported, upgrading the telephone network to accommodate DTMF can be very expensive, and in some cases, may not be possible short of wholesale replacement of the network. The cost of system upgrades can, for example, range from $5 to $10 per subscriber for hardware only, with significant additional labor costs for research, testing and implementation.
Many current systems also do not support outbound dialing features. Outbound dialing refers to those features wherein the IVR system initiates a call to a user. For example, an IVR system that provides voice mail can call to notify a subscriber that a new voice message has been received. However, the majority of IVR-side systems start working only after receiving an incoming ling. During an outbound call from IVR system to subscriber, there will be no incoming ring signal into the IVR system and as a result the IVR-side system will be disabled. On the other hand, existing caller-side systems depend on receiving some control signal, for example ring back, to switch from DP to DMTF mode. But these signals are not received by the caller-side system when the IVR system calls the subscriber.
A need therefore exists for a low-cost, reliable system and method for allowing callers using DP telephone service to access IVR systems.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to providing universal access to interactive voice response systems from any DP telephone by using combined mode signaling devices that are strategically positioned in the telephone network to monitor DP signals. According to the present invention, combined mode signaling devices generate DTMF digits following every recognized DP digit, without interfering with the DP signal that is being monitored.
A first example embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system and method for allowing callers using DP telephones to access IVR systems, including monitoring DP signals on a line until a dialed digit is recognized, where the DP signals are generated by a transmission element and received by a reception element within a telephone network, and where the monitoring does not interfere with the DP signals, sending the dialed digit to a DTMF transmitter, and outputting a DTMF signal following the DP signals on the line, wherein the DTMF signal corresponds to the dialed digit.
A second example embodiment of the present invention is directed to a telephone that includes a keypad having keys corresponding to digits xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d, a switch having a first position, a second position, and a third position, and a DP transmitter to output on a local loop a DP signal responsive to one of the keys corresponding to digits xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d when the switch is in the first position and a DTMF transmitter to output on the local loop a DTMF signal responsive to the keys corresponding to digits xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d when the switch is in the second position, and wherein the DP transmitter and the DTMF transmitter operate in coordination to output on the local loop a combined mode signaling sequence when the switch is in the third position, wherein the combined mode signaling sequence includes a DP signal followed by a DTMF signal responsive to the keys corresponding to digits xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d, and wherein the combined mode signaling sequence includes a DTMF signal responsive to the keys corresponding to symbols xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d.
A third example embodiment of the present invention is directed to a telephone that includes a keypad having keys corresponding to digits xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d, a switch having a first position and a second position, a DP transmitter, and a DTMF transmitter, wherein the DP transmitter outputs on a local loop a DP signal responsive to one of the keys corresponding to digits xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d and the DTMF transmitter outputs on the local loop a DTMF signal responsive to the keys corresponding to digits xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d when the switch is in the first position, and wherein the DTMF transmitter outputs on the local loop a DTMF signal responsive to the keys corresponding to digits xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d when the switch is in the second position.
A fourth example embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system that includes a telephone network, a telephone network interface box coupled to the telephone network via a local loop, a telephone jack coupled to the telephone network interface box, a telephone coupled to the telephone jack, and a combined mode signaling device, coupled to the telephone jack, having a control device coupled to monitor DP pulses from the telephone without interfering with the DP pulses, a dial pulse counter to count the DP pulses until a dialed digit is recognized, and a DTMF transmitter to output a DTMF signal on the local loop, wherein the DTMF signal corresponds to the dialed digit.
A fifth example embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system that includes a telephone network, a telephone network interface box coupled to the telephone network via a local loop, a telephone jack coupled to the telephone network interface box, a telephone coupled to the telephone jack, and a combined mode signaling device, coupled between the telephone jack and the telephone network interface box, having a control device coupled to monitor DP pulses from the telephone without interfering with the DP pulses, a dial pulse counter to count the DP pulses until a dialed digit is recognized, and a DTMF transmitter to output a DTMF signal on the local loop, wherein the DTMF signal corresponds to the dialed digit.
A sixth example embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for allowing a caller using a DP telephone to access an IVR system connected to a central office within a telephone network, wherein the DP telephone is coupled to the telephone network via a local loop, and wherein the central office includes a speech path, a main distribution frame coupled to the speech path, a subscriber interface unit coupled to the speech path, a subscriber switching unit coupled to the speech path, an intermediate distribution frame coupled to the speech path, and a speech path interface unit coupled to the speech path, wherein the apparatus includes a control device coupled to monitor DP pulses from the DP telephone without interfering with the DP pulses, a dial pulse counter to count the DP pulses until a dialed digit is recognized, and a DTMF transmitter to output a DTMF signal on the speech path, wherein the DTMF signal corresponds to the dialed digit. The control device can, for example, be coupled to the speech path between the main distribution frame and the subscriber interface unit, or between the intermediate distribution frame and the speech path interface unit.
A seventh example embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for allowing a caller using a DP telephone to access an IVR system via a telephone network, wherein the telephone network includes a remote switch (e.g., a remote central office or PBX) coupled to the DP telephone via a local loop and a main switch (e.g., a main central office) coupled to the IVR system, and wherein the main switch is coupled to the remote switch via a trunk line, wherein the apparatus includes a control device coupled to the trunk line to monitor DP pulses, a dial pulse counter to count the DP pulses until a dialed digit is recognized, and a DTMF transmitter to output a DTMF signal on the trunk line, wherein the DTMF signal corresponds to the dialed digit.
These example embodiments can be implemented according to the present invention as devices that are relatively simple, inexpensive, and reliable. Combined mode signaling devices according to the present invention require minimal functionality and operate without having to monitor line signals such as ring back, answer supervision and others, nor do they have to switch between DP and DTMF modes. As a result, combined mode signaling devices are relatively inexpensive to implement, install and maintain. Further, the performance of combined mode signaling devices does not depend on the telephone network, because device operation is not based in any way on the network signals. For example, for combined mode signaling IVR-side devices, operation does not depend upon signals that the network passes from the caller to the IVR system, such as audible clicks. Alternatively, for combined mode signaling caller-side devices, operation does not depend upon signals that the network sends to the caller, such as a ring back signal. Combined mode signaling devices need only monitor DP signals. This requires a minimum number of functions and makes these devices the simplest and cheapest possible solution to overcome DTMF barrier.
Combined mode signaling devices can be used where only DP service is available in the local loop, where only DTMF services are available in the local loop, and where both DP and DTMF service is available but the subscriber""s interface at the central office is programmed for DP service only. The devices can be used by both business and residential subscribers that use DP telephones that are connected directly to a central office via a local loop, or connected to older type non-electronic switches (e.g., PBX, crossbar).
According to the present invention, the reliability of DP pulse recognition is increased by monitoring electrical DP signals rather than monitoring audible clicks. DP pulse recognition is achieved without interfering with the DP pulses produced by the user""s telephone.
An advantage of the present invention is that millions of callers worldwide using DP telephones can be provided with access to IVR systems. Telephone companies can offer to subscribers as a new chargeable service the capability of accessing IVR systems. High-margin IVR services can then be offered to these callers, whether by the telephone company or an independent IVR provider, thereby providing a highly profitable revenue stream. The present invention also provides for higher call completion rates within the telephone network, which further increases telephone company profits.
Another advantage of the present invention is that both subscribers and/or telephone companies can implement the present invention in order to gain or provide access to IVR systems. Subscribers can use caller-side combined mode signaling devices if their local telephone company refuses to implement combined mode signaling in the central office. Conversely, telephone companies can implement central office based combined mode signaling devices and then offer new services to subscribers. In all cases, IVR systems can be widely implemented across the world, regardless of whether DTMF service is available.
Another advantage of the present invention is that access to IVR systems is automatic from the perspective of the caller. The caller is not required to switch dialing modes during a telephone call, or to activate any device other than the telephone.
Another advantage of the present invention is that travelers visiting countries that provide DP service are able to access their home IVR systems using an inexpensive, portable device that plugs into the telephone jack.
Another advantage of the present invention is that access to IVR systems can be achieved without requiring that the caller purchase a new telephone.
Another advantage of the present invention is that outbound dialing is supported because combined mode signaling devices according to example embodiments of the present invention can operate continuously, regardless of whether the user or the IVR system initiates the call.
Another advantage is that those who provide IVR services to DP telephones are relieved of the responsibility of purchasing and maintaining expensive equipment for dial pulse or speech recognition. This significantly reduces the cost of implementing and operating IVR systems. It also opens the worldwide market to all computer telephony system manufacturers, which can now sell their systems in standard packages without any special dial pulse or speech recognition solution. Companies desiring to install an IVR system oftentimes are required to undergo an expensive and time consuming process of certification and approval of their systems by a local regulatory agency. Those systems that are directly connected to the local telephone network, such as pulse-to-tone converters and other IVR-side systems, are often the subject of heavy regulation. As a result of these barriers to entry, companies often canceled their attempts to penetrate into the market of many developing countries. However, because pulse-to-tone converters and other IVR-side systems are no longer necessary according to the present invention, these barriers to entry can be circumvented. IVR providers can now connect to the local telephone network using standard voice boards, such as those produced by Dialogic Corporation, that have already been approved by regulatory agencies in most countries throughout the world.
Another advantage of the present invention is that local telephone companies can insure that all of their subscribers have access to IVR systems from any DP telephone, as well as from older type PBX systems. As a result, telephone companies and other call center operators that currently employ thousands of agents to handle calls from DP telephone users can achieve significant savings. These calls can now be handled with an IVR system rather than a live agent, because even those subscribers using DP telephones now have access to IVR systems using the present invention.
Those embodiments of the present invention that are connected within the central office have many advantages. For example, each combined mode signaling device can be used to provide service to multiple subscribers, sometimes as many as ten subscribers per device and more, depending on the particular central office configuration. This reduces the cost of providing combined mode signaling for any central office by an order of magnitude or more. Installation and maintenance within the central office is also much simpler and less expensive than implementation at the caller""s location. And many of these devices can be implemented on a single board, further reducing per-unit costs.
An advantage of the telephone embodiments is that those callers using DP telephones with a keypad that includes the xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d keys are able to interact with IVR systems that use these keys in their menus. Prior DP recognition systems attempt to recognize other key combinations (e.g., the same digit dialed twice in rapid succession) as substitutes for xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d. These prior solutions can be unreliable and confusing for the callers. Oftentimes IVR system developers must design an option to replace xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d with any other digit xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d. This requirement can cause difficulties for IVR developers, and limits the number of options that can be provided to the user. According to certain embodiments of the present invention, when callers press the xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d keys, the corresponding signals will be sent out in DTMF which is recognizable by IVR systems, even when the telephone is in a DP mode.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.